Red Sugar
by Add Milk To Her Cookies
Summary: The story happens about 24 years after Light's death. The main characters and Shinigami won't be related to the original masterpiece.
1. Chapter 1

The current story is that there are 6 Death Note Owners, and 6 Shinigami in the human world ( the maximum number allowed ), they have created a pact to not interfere too much in the human world so that they won't throw it into chaos. One day, one of the owners die, and a stranger picks up the Death Note, a few days later he declares war on humanity. The other 5 owners now have to stop him before anarchy engulfs the world.

**Chapter 1 : This is no accident  
**

I have chosen you, from all the humans in this world, from all the possible owners, you are the only one I want to offer this powers, you are the only one who can change this world.

Nate Ingram, you are the only one worthy of this world, so do not disappoint me, repay me with the destruction of this world, fulfill both of our dreams.

New York - September 28th

It was a cold rainy day, Nate was on his way home, he saw a girl crossing the street, and on her left the lights of an incoming truck, he knew what was going to happen, he screamed at the girl but the sound of the wind and the raindrops were too loud for the girl to hear him.

He witnessed an accident, a girl was hit by a truck, he thought it was most likely an accident since the streets were blurred by the fog and you could barely see a few meters in front of you.

His eyes were captured by the bloody scenery, all the mixed emotions coming from that scene, it was his first time seeing someone die.

People were gathered all around the girl, a young man tried to resuscitate her, but nothing, the driver tried to stop when he saw her but the streets were too slippery, not only that he hit her, but he was crushed in an impact with a wall.

A girl was screaming, people were whispering and some taking photos with their mobile phones, it was like no one was bothered anymore by the rain, it was like they couldn't feel the cold anymore, such a sickening image, taking photos of an accident, of a dead body.

The blood was quickly washed away by the rain, and an ambulance finally arrived taking her body, the police had to wait for the firefighters in order to extricate the driver's body from the wreck.

In all that time, Nate was motionless, he felt sick, not sad, but disgusted with what he saw, he didn't notice the girl's bag at his feet, the police didn't find any ID on the girl so they couldn't identify her in order to inform her family, he grabbed the bag and walked towards a police officer.

- Excuse me, said Nate, I believe this bag belongs to the victim, you could probably find some sort of identification in here, he handed the bag to the police officer.

- Thank you. Are you a witness? asked the police officer.

- Yes, sadly, I've seen everything.

- It's raining pretty hard, and we already have a dozen witnesses, so you can go for now. Would mind coming to the station tomorrow in order to give a testimony?

- Ahh, sure, said Nate, with a not-so-willing face.

He went home after that, he was confused about his emotions, he felt guilty that he wasn't able to be a hero. He felt asleep reliving that moment over and over again, he thought of all the possible situations, maybe if he jumped in front of the truck and pushed her, maybe he could have saved her with the price of his, he didn't value his life so he was willing to sacrifice himself even for his worst enemy.

Next morning he went to the police station and gave his testimony.

- That was it, thank you young man, said Sergeant Brook.

- Hmm, I was wondering, did you find out her identity? asked Nate.

- No, I'm afraid that we couldn't find anything useful in her bag, just a couple of books, a phone that had no registered numbers and a weird notebook.

- Weird, what do you mean by weird? asked Nate.

- Well, it was this unusual black notebook, the only thing that was written on it's cover was ''Death Note'', inside there were a couple of pages filled with japanese or chinese writing and random numbers, there was no name or anything. Actually, do you know anything about it? It's probably one of those weird things only teenagers are interested in, my daughters are into all of that anime crap. Or maybe it's part of a game, or something like that?

- No, never heard of such a thing, what did you do with it?

- It's behind you, if you want you can take a look at it, everything the girl had will be thrown in the garbage if we don't find her family soon, and I doubt her parents would be interested in those books.

- Sergeant Brook! There is a meeting in the chief's office, you need to come too, said a police officer.

- Anyway, you are free to go, thank you for your time, said Sergeant Brook while leaving his desk.

- No problem, responded Nate.

The words ''Death Note'' were stuck in Nate's mind. He was curious about what it was, he turned around where her bag and books were.

- Eww, ''Twilight''!? Are you serious!? said Nate while searching through the pile of books. Here it is!

He took the ''Death Note'', and opened it, inside it's cover and on a few pages there was japanese writing, he was a big manga fan so even though he couldn't translate the writing, it was clear to him that it was japanese.

After a few second of browsing through the notebook, he sensed a weird smell, cinnamon and mint, the entire ''Death Note'' was covered in that smell.

Although at first he didn't wanted to, he told himself that same thing Sergeant Brook told him, her parents would have no use for those books, especially for that notebook, so he decided to take the ''Death Note'' home.

On his way home he felt guilty, he felt like he stole from the dead, his consciousness was always like that, it made him feel bad when he did things like that, but soon enough his curiosity for the ''Death Note'' overwhelmed his guilt, it was like an unknown force was drawing him towards the notebook.

When he got home, he searched ''Death Note'' on Google, but the only results he got were about suicide notes, nothing related to this weird notebook. He then began with the help of an online dictionary to translate the writing on the inside of the cover.

After almost half an hour of struggling he translates what he thinks is the first sentence.

_''The human whose name is written in this note shall die.''_

He wondered just what the hell was that supposed to mean, exactly what type of game was this ''Death Note'' part of. After about 2 hours he finally translate everything on the inside of the cover.

_''This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.''_

_''If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.''_

_''If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.''_

_''After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.''_

- What is this? What is the meaning of these sentences? These seem to be some sort of rules, are they for the use of this ''Death Note''? Names, huh, so, are these writings, japanese names?

He rushed to the computer and translated the first sentence on the page, it was a name, a date, an hour and the word ''accident'' near it. With a quick search on the internet he found something that puzzled him, an article with the name of the person in the notebook, the date and hour were the same, that person died in a car crash.

- Could it be? No, she must have written this after seeing the accident, those rules, they can't be real!

There was no point in him translating anymore, it took too much time, so he decided to test it, to see if it's real, he was skeptical about it but it would take him only a few seconds.

At that moment the TV was on the news channel, he knew the name of the reporter so he wrote it in the ''Death Note'', he didn't write anything else, so as the rules stated she was supposed to die in 40 seconds of a heart attack.

But then he was struck by something, everything was in japanese and he wrote in english, there didn't seem to be any rule that stated that you were allowed to write only in one language, so why did that person write in japanese?

While wondering why would that person write in japanese, the unbelievable happened, the woman had a heart attack live, it seemed unreal, how could a piece of paper have such powers?

- Shit! I just killed her, how the fuck did that happened!? What is this ''Death Note''?

The horror of what he did engulfed him. But he couldn't let himself feel sorry for what he did, he caused an indirect death, she was a stranger, why should he care? He left his consciousness behind, the power that the ''Death Note'' offered him was to great to be saddened by such a thing.

He fell to his knees, and after a few minutes of silence in which hundreds of thoughts and ideas rushed through his mind, he began to laugh uncontrollably.

- This! This! This is what I have waited for! All my life, I wondered for what do I exist, all my life I wondered why my dreams seemed so unreachable, why I couldn't be satisfied with anything this world had to offer! And now! NOW! I no longer feel dead inside! I feel alive, I feel like my existence has a purpose, I have awaited so much to have the power to change this world, and now, I have been given the power over life and death!

His heart was racing.

- This has to be destiny, the chances of me getting this ''Death Note'' were one in a million! From all the people, I found it, and now this power is mine! I can be the god I always wanted to be!

**End of Chapter 1: This is no accident  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Another day in paradise  
**

His realization filled him with joy, but he didn't have any time to linger, it was Saturday, he had to work during weekends in order to afford his gaming expenses. As a 18 years old boy, finding part-time jobs wasn't very hard, he worked as a receptionist in a hotel.

He couldn't leave the Death Note out in the open, he couldn't give anyone the chance of stealing his power, so being a bit paranoid wasn't such a bad idea, he hid the Death Note in one of the drawers and started to prepare himself for going to work.

Nate was a redhead with hair not too long but not too short either, he always pulled his hair back. Fashion was never part of his life, he always liked to feel comfortable thus he rarely changed anything about his looks.

He put his white shirt and red tie on, he only wore ties when he was at work, he liked red because it matched his hair color and his reddish brown eyes.

You could consider Nate to be a decent looking guy, he was always in between, not short but not very tall, not fat but not very skinny either.

He took his keys and left. On his way to work, lots of questions bothered him, he had so much to test but from where should he start? If those where the only rules, the things that he could accomplish, the possibilities could be endless.

The Death Note had to be tested, it limitations had to be discovered if he wanted to change the world.

While at work his mind was stolen by the Death Note, to him it felt not like an obsession, but more of a curiosity, how could someone not be interested in power over life and death?

After a few hours, his shift finally ended, he rushed home. He was like a child in the Christmas morning, he opened the drawer and grabbed the Death Note, he was filled with joy for the first time in years.

First, in order to test the Death Note, he needed a couple of test subjects, so he chose some students from his school. The school's site included the name and pictures of all the students , it was part of a monitoring program in which the parents could see if their kids were skipping school.

Although he thought that more than half of his class deserved to die, he decided to chose students from other classes, he picked the most popular and the most violent as his test subjects. He immediately started to write in the Death Note.

_''Steve Nelson - Die of Suicide - Before committing suicide, on October 1st at 13.45 he shoots 5 of his classmates."_

_"Joan Summers - Die of Accident - Dies in a plane crash over Russia on September 29th at 18.05."_

_''Doug Cooper - Die of Accident - Car crash on October 1st at 8.15."_

_"Robert Day - Die of Suicide - Jumps of a building, on October 1st at 9.45."_

_"Adam Rowe - Die of Disease - On September 29th at 19.50.''_

_"Samuel Hays - Die of Disease - On October 12th at 15.00."_

_"Amelia Lang - Die of Heart Attack - On December 24th at 24.00.''_

_"Ron Davie - Die of Heart Attack - On October 1st at 8.10."_

_"Vince Carter - Die of Murder - On October 1st at 9.45."_

_"Mike North - Die of Suicide - On October 1st at 4.50 his body explodes."_

_"Nicole Wilson - Die of Accident - On September 30th at 17.00 she chokes on John Brawn's eye."_

_"Sean Sage - Die of Accident - Burnt alive in a F-16 on September 30th at 12.44."_

A lot of possibilities ran through his mind, he wanted to see if he could create an army of suicidal killers, he wanted to see if he could modify the laws of nature, if he could make monsters real, this was one of his first experiments, he wasn't going to stop until he discovered the limits of the Death Note.

He didn't care how suspicious it would look if 12 students from the same school would die in a couple of days. Who could imagine that a mysterious object such as the Death Note would exist? His mind couldn't imagine an object like the Death Note existing before discovering it's existence.

All he needed to do now was to wait a couple of days for some of his questions to be answered, he could now relax and enjoy the powers the Death Note gave him.

Suddenly he heard someone knock on his door.

- Nate, your father is going to work all night again, would you mind delivering dinner to him? asked a female voice. She opened the door. It was his mother, a tall and incredibly beautiful woman with fiery hair.

- Yeah, sure mom, just give me a few minutes to finish homework.

A few minutes passed.

- Here, said Nate's mom while handing him a package. Oh, and could you please buy some orange juice and bread while you are out?

- Yeah, I'll do that on my way back home.

He hated taking the subway but it was the fastest way to get to his dad's work place.

- Hey, Nate, you brought your father's dinner? asked the female receptionist.

- Hey, is he in his officer? asked Nate.

- Yes, go on and take the elevator, he is waiting for you, and I'm still waiting for you to ask me out, Nate!

Feeling embarrassed, he ran to the elevator. When he finally got to the 150th floor (last floor of the building) his dad greeted him.

- Yo, son! How sweet of you to bring me dinner! said a middle aged man dressed in an expensive black suit. He looked almost like his son with the exception of his hair being black and having a goatee.

- Yeah, here it is!

- Aren't you going to say hi back?

- Yo yo, now leave me alone...

- Come on, I'm trying to teach you something, you need to stop being so socially awkward, if you want to have a beautiful wife like your mom, then you need to be as charming as me! Did you see your mom's looks? Those 2 giant soft pillows that are always filled with love for your father? Oh and that cute little bum with those long beautiful legs!

- You are like... being gross again, should I remind you that you are talking about mom?

- Don't be like that! Your mother is a good example of an attractive and intelligent woman, wouldn't you like a wife just like her?

- Why can't you talk about her face?

- OH! Don't get me started about her face, for such an incredible body, a woman needs a matching face, and your mom's, YUM YUM! yelled his father while touching his face.

- Are you seriously going to continue with this? You are giving me the worst images a father could offer a son!

- He he! Just messing with you! But really now, I'm expecting for you to soon come with a girlfriend at home, you are an attractive young man just like your father, so it's impossible for girls not to like you.

- You consider yourself to be young?

- Nate! How could you? said his father with a really sad face. I thought you loved me! Don't you love me anymore?

- Yeah, yeah, can I go now?

- Wouldn't you like to watch your father work? Or how about we split dinner?! with a giant smile on his face.

- It's getting pretty late dad, if you want your young attractive son to keep his pure body, then I'd better go now.

- HA HA HA! Pure body! yelled his father while laughing out loud, I can't believe you said that! Oh! That was supposed to be a 'rape in the subway' joke?! he continued to laugh.

- Yep, it's time for me to go now, see you tomorrow.

- Don't forget to give your mother a big sloppy kiss from me!

- DAD! What the fuck, really?!

He got in the elevator.

- If mom knew what he tells me every time she isn't around, he wouldn't eat at all!

- Bye bye Nate! Lots of kisses from your favorite receptionist! said Vikki, the blonde receptionist that his father hired to tease him, she always proposed and offered to have sex with him.

It always made Nate feel really awkward because he knew that she really meant it, but he was to shy for most social interactions. His shyness was even worse since she was 8 years older than him.

- Bye... Vikki...

After a few minutes of walking to the subway, he felt like he was being followed. He quickly took the subway thinking that he escaped.

In the cart there was a bum who smelled really awful, so he moved to a different cart where he was the only one. Other than the noise the subway was making it was pretty quiet.

Then it happened, he saw some sort of dark figure moving closer and closer in the other cart. He couldn't see it very good. But he realized that he didn't manage to escape from that person.

He ran and ran until he got to the last cart. The shadowy being passed through the door the same as a ghost would, the lights in half the cart were dead, so he couldn't see what it was.

-Hru hru hru hru hru hru! The figure started to shake and do a really weird, creepy sound.

**End of Chapter 2 : Another day in paradise  
**

**Next : Chapter 3 : Date with a Shinigami **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Date with a Shinigami**

The thing started to twitch uncontrollably and weird cracking sounds were coming out of the darkness. Suddenly the creature took a step, and another, until it came out of the shadows.

- Fuck! I should have known! If supernatural objects exist then so do supernatural beings, or in this case, a monster. From the way he looks, I'm going to get brutally butchered, said Nate. He was terrified, but there was nothing he could do, there was no point in panicking, he had to accept his death.

The creature was tall, probably 2 meters high, it had a thin body, covered in pieces of iron as if they were welded onto his flesh, the uncovered parts were skinless, as if his flesh was burnt by something.

He had blades instead of fingers on his hands and feet, his head was covered by a huge iron helmet that hid most of his face, he had no eyes, the only visible part of his face was the mouth, that was covered with huge, sharp fangs.

Two long iron wings in the shape of blades were hanging by short chains that were welded onto the back of his helmet. The image the monster created was terrifying, but something added more to the creepiness, on the front of his helmet, there were two eyes painted with what appeared to be blood.

His twitching stopped suddenly.

- Greetings, owner, said the creature.

- What the fuck?!

- Don't be alarmed by my appearances, I mean you no harm.

- How am I supposed to trust someone that has knives for fingers?

- If I wanted you dead, I could have wrote your name in my note long time ago.

- Note?!

That is when he noticed, the creature had a black note tied to his waist, it looked exactly like Nate's Death Note.

- From your expression, I can see that you already realized that I am the original owner of your Death Note.

- Who are you?! Nate clung to a pole, his grip was stronger with every second, could he trust the words of this monster?

- I am Nuro, a Shinigami.

- You came back for the Death Note? You see, Shinigami, the only way for me to give up the Death Note, is to kill me.

- I like that in you, choosing death over a life without the Death Note. His monstrous mouth started to form something similar to a smile. But no, the Death Note belongs to you now.

Nate was relieved to hear that.

- Then why are you here, demon?

- When a Death Note falls in the human world, or it is handed to a human, it becomes the property of who ever picks it up, but when this happens, a bond is created between the owner and the Shinigami. That bond lasts until the owner dies, or he gives up the death note.

- So you are an observer? You are here to watch me, to make sure I respect the rules of the Death Note? Or maybe to help me?

- No, just to watch.

- And it just happened for you to drop the Death Note by mistake? Am I supposed to believe that you want nothing?!

- Hru hru hru hru hru hru! There is an actual price.

- I knew it! You are here for my soul!

- Oh, nothing like that. The only price of using the Death Note is that when you die, you go to Mu.

- Ha ha ha! So, although I'm not giving you my soul, I still go to hell for using it?!

- The translation for Mu, is exactly what you, Nate, always dreamed of. It's nothingness. When you die, there is no heaven or hell, you simply stop existing.

Nate had a huge smile on his face..

- If what you just said is true, then this gives me an even better reason to use the Death Note, and at the same time removes my entire fear of death.

- That is one of the reasons for which I chose you.

A man and a woman came in the same cart Nate was, they were kissing so they didn't payed any attention to him.

- So, am I the only one who can see you? whispered Nate.

- What do you think?

Nate sad down and took out his phone, while pretending to talk on the phone he discussed with Nuro.

- Hru hru hru hru hru! You are one of the few people to do this! You are definitely interesting!

- You said you chose me, but you still didn't answer my question.

- Hruh?!

- You said if a Shinigami drops or hands the Death Note, and you just said you chose me. I will ask again. What is the price I must pay to you for using the Death Note?

- Hru hru hru hru ! You aren't making me regret this, aren't you? Nuro smiled. Yes, there is something I want in return.

- You fucker! I knew it, you are after my soul!

- No, the only thing I ask you is to fulfill your dreams.

- What do you think you know about my dreams?!

- I know that you want Mu, or, to leave your mark in this world. You have no interest in living, no interested in this world, so if you can, you are going to make it interesting.

- Shit, you read minds now? So, am I supposed to offer you a show while I fulfill my dreams?

- No, by fulfilling yours, you will fulfill mine.

- Well, this is our stop, I guess you are going to follow me now?

- Yes.

They got out of the subway, and they continued to talk while walking.

- Tell me, what kind of demon is a Shinigami? What exactly do you do?

- We aren't demons, we are gods, we come from the Shinigami Realm.

- So, you are immortal?

- No, we Shinigami, have limited life spans, the same as you humans do. But, by writing a human's name in our Death Note, we can extend our lives.

- Are you...

- No, we aren't responsible for every human death, our numbers are lower than yours, every human has a life span, when it ends, they die, it's in their destiny to die at that moment, in that way. Now, sometimes a Shinigami stalks a certain human, when we write their name in our Death Notes, we extend our own life span.

- I think I understand, so, if I were to have 30 more years to live, but you wrote my name in your Death Note, your life would be extended by 30 years.

- Very good, Nate-kun, very good.

- Nate-kun? What with the japanese stuff?

- By the way, It would be great if you chose not to call me Nuro-chan.

- Wait! Are you a female Shinigami?!

- No, no, sadly the owner before didn't like guys, so she liked to consider me a girl.

- Oh, you're talking about Twilight, I guess she was obsessed with Japan, huh? Well, obviously I'm not going to call you that way, I prefer to call you demon.

- Damn, but it's better than Nuro-chan.

- This has been bugging me a lot, what is with those freaky anime eyes? They are drawn in a similar style to that of japanese manga, are they painted with blood?

- The previous owner thought it would make me look cute, and yes it's blood.

- Cute?! You could have been a terrifying beast, but those creepy innocent anime eyes make you look like a psycho.

- Hru hru hru hru hru!

Although the sounds that came out of his mouth were weird, Nate realized that Nuro was laughing. He started to smile in response to his laughter.

- Earlier, you said you are here just to watch, yet you provided me with a lot of information. Why?

- It's the choice of the Shinigami whether or not he provides the owner with information. Sure, there are rules on what I can tell you, but I didn't break any of them.

- Rules?

- We Shinigami have rules or laws, however you want to call them, the same as you humans do.

- Do Shinigami break rules?

- Rarely, although breaking some rules has no consequences, there are other rules, that if broken, you die instantly, or there are rules that if broken, will result in punishment from the Shinigami King. The thing is that, we don't know the consequences of most rules, and if we were to break them, we would risk dying, one way or another.

- Did you explain to the previous owner the rules of the Death Note? And are there more?

- Of course, and there is much more to tell you even beside those rules.

- You still didn't answer my question, why would you tell me?

- To prepare you for what's coming, actually, for what you are bringing.

- What are you talking about?!

- Until now I have provided you with a small amount of information, information that most Shinigami choose to reveal to the owners.

- What are you waiting for? Tell me more.

- No, you are definitely an interesting owner, but you have yet to prove that you are worthy of owning my Death Note. Prove to me, and not only that I will provide you with more information, I will even break the rules for you.

- I see. Then, I am very lucky to have you as my Shinigami, Nate begins to laugh immediately.

After a few seconds they reached a store in which Nate entered, all this time he was pretending to talk on the phone.

- Nate! Nate! I have told you so much, won't you reward me?!

- With what?

- Sugar cubes! Sugar cubes! Those are my favorite human food!

- Why don't you take them yourself?

- It would be weird if boxes of sugar cubes disappeared from the store! And I can't just take stuff from the human world, you must offer stuff to me, in order to not cause confusion in the human world.

- Shinigami have to eat?!

- No, silly! We have no need for food. But you can't find good stuff to eat in the Shinigami world, so most us, profit by eating delicious human food, we do it for the taste!

- I'm supposed to feed you now? Event though you don't need it?

- Cooome onnnnnnn! Cooome onnnnnn, Nate! Buy me some sugar cubes, I was nice with you! Reward me!

- Fine, fine!

They got out of the store. Nate opened the box, and handed Nuro a few cubes of sugar.

- HMMM! More! More, Nate! Give me the box!

- No, you said it, it will cause confusion if a box would float in the air.

- Please, Nate! More!

- Fine, he gave him a few more cubes, I will keep the rest for later.

- Thank you, Nate! I really think we are going to get along very well!

**End of Chapter 3 : Date with a Shinigami **

**Next : Chapter 4: Terror inducing pill  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Terror inducing pill  
**

New York - October 1st

Morning. There have been 2 days since Nate and Nuro met. They didn't have time to talk much since Nate was busy with his job.

- Hey, Nate! Can I see your Death Note?

He wakes up from the bed, tired and sweaty.

- You asshole! I have two more hours until I need to go to school, why would you wake me up at such an hour?! He unlocks the drawer in which he was keeping the Death Note.

- You sleep a lot during weekends, don't you? We didn't have any time to talk, you were either at your job and ignoring me, or you were sleeping.

- Meh, whatever, I like sleeping.

Nuro opens the Death Note.

- Oh, this is disappointing, 13 names? How come? And this deaths are, well, what word should I use? OH! Retarded!

- That was before knowing that there is a Shinigami who might tell me the rules. I needed to test the note.

- So what did you find out?

- Nothing, yet, today I'm going to school, I'm hoping I can get enough information on all the deaths to see what, and if anything went wrong.

- Actually, this is pretty smart, you are going to figure out some of the other rules this way, but, you know... there are many more rules that aren't even connected to what you write in the Death Note.

- I understand that, but I'm going to wait for the day I proved myself to you, and in order to do that, I need to gather as much information as possible. Anyway, I should get ready.

Since the day he killed his first person, Nate had nightmares every night, his consciousness wouldn't leave him alone, he had to do something about it, but today he had too much stuff to do.

Nate was heading towards the door while Nuro was trying to quickly finish a box of sugar cubes so that he can go with him.

- Nate! Wait for me! *gulp gulp gulp*

- No. Stay home today, I need to gather information by myself, I can't get used to depending on you.

His classes were starting at 9.00. After half an hour of walking, there was already a bit of panic at the school. A car crash, there was an ambulance, and police officers everywhere.

That was only the start. He continued to act as if nothing happened, as if nothing was going to happen.

The classes were going on as normal until 9.45. That is when one of the students jumped off the school, while another had a heart attack at the same time.

Panic engulfed the school. Even with those 3 strange deaths, the classes continued.

13.44. Silence. Some students were still discussing about what happened, but overall people were calm.

13.45. Sudden gunshot broke the silence, only one. One student shot himself in the heart.

15.05. Students are dismissed for the rest of the day.

Nate gets a phone call.

- Nate, hunny, are you ok?! yelled his mom on the phone.

- Yeah, yeah, don't worry!

- Are you sure you aren't hurt?! Your father rushed to school immediately after he heard of the shootings.

- What?! He is here?!

- Yeah, he will get you home! Are you sure you are okay?!

- Yes, since I can talk, I'm fine!

- Ok, I'll wait for your father to bring you home! I love you!

He got out of the school, his father was waiting for him near an expensive black car.

- Nate! yells his father.

- Well, this is going to be fun...

He runs to his son and hugs him.

- Nate! I'm so glad you are alive! You have no idea how happy I am that you didn't die a virgin!

- Wait?! What?! You son of a bitch!

- It would have been embarrassing for the family if one of it's men died without knowing the touch of a woman! Anyway, I'm glad you aren't hurt!

- Fuck you.

- That is no way to talk with your father!

- Fuck you, again.

- Lets get you home, your mother is waiting for us to get home.

They got in the car and drove home, on their way, his father teased him some more.

- Nate! yelled his mother while hugging him. Are you okay, hunny?!

- Do I look like I'm dying?!

- You are a bit pale, oh god, John, I think he might be sick!

- He is fine, don't worry, said Nate's father. Anyway, lets eat!

A few hours later, Nate enters his room exhausted.

- I finally escaped them! Shit, I really learned something today, never kill people close to my home.

- So, what did you find out?

- Well, at school I used one of the computers to check out the news and at the same time I listened to what the students were gossiping about, I found out about almost all the victims. I must say that I am disappointed in the note's limitation, but here it goes.

_"Steve Nelson – Die of Suicide – Before committing suicide, on October 1st at 13.45 he shoots 5 of his classmates."_

Results: He shot himself in the heart. Didn't kill anyone else.

Observation: Everything worked according to the plan, except that he was the only one to die. I'm not sure, but you probably can't order them to kill other people. Further investigation is needed.

_"Joan Summers – Die of Accident – Dies in a plane crash over Russia on September 29th at 18.05."_

Results: Heart attack.

Observation: As I thought, you can't make the impossible happen. She couldn't had made it over Russia in the limited time I gave her, and probably the same as the first victim, her death can't cause others to die.

_"Doug Cooper – Die of Accident – Car crash on October 1st at 8.15."_

Results: Car crash.

Observation: From what the witnesses were talking, at 8.13 he suddenly got in his car, and crashed 2 minutes after in the schools wall.

_"Robert Day – Die of Suicide – Jumps of a building, on October 1st at 9.45."_

Results: Suicide.

Observation: Good to know that suicide is possible.

_"Adam Rowe – Die of Disease – On September 29th at 19.50."_

Results: Heart attack

Observation: You can't make the impossible happen, he couldn't had developed a deadly disease in a few hours.

_"Samuel Hays – Die of Disease – On October 12th at 15.00." _

Results: None.

Observation: I need to wait 11 more days to see if this is going to be a success, I heard he didn't come to school today, because he was sick, maybe it will work if given enough time.

_"Amelia Lang – Die of Heart Attack – On December 24th at 24.00."_

Results: None.

Observation: I need to see the time limitations of the Death Note, exactly how far in the future can I kill?

_"Ron Davie – Die of Heart Attack – On October 1st at 8.10."_

Results: He and 2 of his friends died.

Observation: From what I knew, he always drove to school in the morning, it took him around an hour to get to school, and he was always with at least 2 of his friends. The note couldn't stop his death nor could it delay it, so by having a heart attack while driving, the car crashed, killing his 2 friends. This is definitely interesting. Further investigation is needed.

_"Vince Carter – Die of Murder – On October 1st at 9.45."_

Results: Unknown

Observation: No one knew anything about why he didn't come to school, it's clear he is dead, but I don't know whether it's a heart attack or murder. Further investigation is needed.

_"Mike North – Die of Suicide – On October 1st at 4.50 his body explodes."_

Results: Heart Attack

Observation: You can't make the impossible happen, that is clear. You can't create supernatural events with the Death Note. As it seems, every time you write impossible deaths, the victim dies of a heart attack.

_"Nicole Wilson – Die of Accident – On September 30th at 17.00 she chokes on John Brawn's eye."_

Results: Unknown.

Observation: Something definitely happened, but the rumors weren't clear enough. Further investigation is needed.

_"Sean Sage – Die of Accident – Burnt alive in a F-16 on September 30th at 12.44."_

Results: Accident. Burnt alive in his car.

Observation: His access to a F-16 was limited, although the situation was almost impossible, the death still happened. Further investigation is needed.

For now, this is what I discovered.

- Hru hru hru hru! Oh, you are definitely interesting! In 2 days you found out rules that took others even months to discover!

- Thanks. Now, that I know most of the limitations, my plan can finally take form.

- Aren't you worried, though? You killed pretty close to your home, if anyone were to try and find you, they wouldn't have a problem.

- What are you saying? Someone is coming after me?

- When the right time comes, I will tell you.

- Before meeting you, I thought I was the only one in the world who had a Death Note, or knew about their existence, but now, I'm not very sure of it, I doubt I am the first one to own a Death Note, this mistake might cost me later. But, I will kill anyone who opposes me.

- Hru hru hru! We will see about that!

Nate opened his Death Note, wrote something in it, then closed it.

- Hruh?! What did you do?

- I just started the end of the world, says Nate with a huge smile on his face.

**End of Chapter 4 : Terror inducing pill  
**

**Next: Chapter 5 : Making my presence felt  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Making my presence felt**

- You won't tell me? asks Nuro.

- No, you will see, tomorrow.

- But...

- Tomorrow. Oh! I have a request. You see, I'm a man who enjoys privacy, wait, no! I'm a man who considers privacy to be necessary, that is why I'm asking you to leave, right now.

- Privacy? How am I bothering you, if you are going to sleep?

- You see, I don't really feel like being seen naked by a male Shinigami.

- How are we going to talk then?!

- You go out on the roof, and when I'm ready to see you again, I'll call you.

- How am I supposed to hear you?

After a few seconds of thinking, Nate came up with an idea.

- Sugar.

- Wrowrr!

- From how far can you, detect or smell sugar?

- Those lovely cubes?! Maybe a mile away!

- Here is how we are going to do it: When I need you, I take one sugar cube and wave it outside my window, if you manage to catch it in 2 minutes, I will offer you more, if you don't, well, I hate waiting.

- Deal! DEAL! DEAL! DEAL!

- Now, go.

Nuro flew through the roof immediately.

- Good.

Nate sat in his bad, thinking and trying to find logic behind what he felt, but, was there really any logic behind it? Or was it simple emotion? Was he truly one of those weak people who felt bad when harming others? How could he ever get used to this feeling of guilt?

He had to do something about it, he had to escape from that feeling, guilt affected his thinking too much, it interfered with his plans, he couldn't show any mercy to a merciless race. What is there to do? Find an idea or something to make the guilt go away, or get used to it by doing it more and more.

KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! There was no need for logic, his instincts told him exactly what to do, kill, kill until all emotion dies away in the Death Note's bloodshed. But was it that easy? Was there any point in thinking about it? Everything was clear, he had to work in order to lose his humanity.

He fell asleep, with one word on his mind, KILL.

New York - October 2nd

Morning came. Nate opened a pack of sugar cubes, waved it a bit outside his window, then threw it.

Nuro jumped immediately to catch the sugar cube.

- Nate is such a meanie, said Nuro with what appeared to be a sad face. How can anyone be so cruel to you, my lovely sugar cube?

He then flew and entered in Nate's room through the window. Nate was waiting with 3 sugar cubes between his fingers, and with a straight face he said:

- Kira.

He threw the sugar cubes to Nuro, who, swallowed them whole.

- Mhhrrr. Thanks, said Nuro with a satisfied face. How come you are up so early?

- I was supposed to go to school, but, because of the incidents of yesterday, they cancelled most of my classes, so, I've got a free day. Up until now, I researched a couple of things on the internet. Answer me.

- Even after all this time, people still know about Kira?

- Of course, there are countless movies and books about Kira, a few hundred sites, and even a few cults. I wasn't born when he was around, but since I'm a teenager, I know my internet, and it's filled with Kira. The thing is, that everything about him is wrong, every movie, every book, every rumor, they are all wrong, they try to explain how he did it, they try to explain why he stopped, but no one knows.

- Hru hru hru. I guess you already know then?

- It is obvious, no one would ever think that a Death Note exists, but knowing it's limitations, it is clear, Kira was an owner. Although the way he killed and why he stopped is unknown to the rest of the world, his intentions were clear to the entire world; he wanted to change the world by killing the criminals, he most likely wanted a pure world.

- This is what this discussion is about? You want to continue what he did? You want to be the new Kira?

- Don't be stupid, Kira failed exactly because of his convictions, what he wanted to achieve isn't impossible, the problem was his approach. Although his dreams are a small part of mine, I won't make the same mistakes.

- So, what is your approach?

- It is simple, my dear Shinigami. Let me give you an example: Lets say you have cockroaches in your house because food fell on the ground and you didn't clean it up, you can obviously take a can of insecticide and spray it on the cockroaches, you will kill some, maybe all of them, you might even slow them down, but as long as the food is on the ground, they are still going to come. What do you? It's simple, you clean up the food.

- This is a really bad example. But I think I understood what you said; you are talking about cutting off the source of the corruption, right? The source of all this criminals, hruh?

- Exactly, that was Kira's mistake, he or she wanted to kill all the cockroaches, but he couldn't see the true problem, the source.

- What is the source? The leaders of those criminals? Mafia bosses, or maybe corrupt politicians?

- No. The human society.

- But... that means, I don't understand what is your plan.

- Hihihi! Either change the way the human society works, or destroy it. One way or another, the source will die.

- This might be more interesting than I thought, says Nuro with an evil grim on his face.

- Yesterday, you told me that someone might be coming after me. That made me think, clearly, I'm not the only owner, there have been others, but something is bothering me.

- Hruh?

- With all that power, how did Kira die? I can only think of two ways, other owner or, a Shinigami.

- That is disappointing, it's none of those two, but for now, I'm not going to tell you who did it. Why didn't you think to ask me about Kira, earlier? How come you did it now?

- I was reading the news on the internet, there are already rumors, some of the people on the internet think that I am Kira. That is what reminded me of him.

- You said that you don't want to be Kira, what are you going to do about it?

- I already found myself a name, but everything at the right time, says Nate while smiling. Now, shall we watch the News? After all, you were curious about what I wrote yesterday.

- Ohhhrrr! Finally!

Nate went to the kitchen, were his mom prepared him breakfast, the TV was on the News Channel.

- Hunny, I need to go now, I'll come back in a few hours, bye.

His mother was mostly a housewife, but some days of the week she worked as an editor on a women's magazine, the pay wasn't bad and she didn't have to work too much.

- Bye.

- What am I supposed to be seeing? asked Nuro.

- Wait for it.

The reporter's expressions suddenly changed, you could see in her eyes that something bad happened.

- With regret, we announce you that the President of the United States, John Morgan, has died in an unfortunate accident. Today, after the President's speech in front of the White House, while traveling to New York for the birthday party of his brother, the helicopter malfunctioned and then crashed, which resulted in one death, and three injured, the two pilots and his wife.

- You killed the President?! yelled Nuro.

- You can open the Death Note, and see for yourself.

Three hours earlier - The White House - Washington, D.C.

- Mr. President, your helicopter is awaiting.

- Two minutes, Mike, I need to use the toilet.

The President entered the bathroom, after he took a piss, while washing his hands, he suddenly stopped. It was like he entered in a weird trance. He took out one of his pens, and then carved a straight line on the wrist of his left hand. Then, with the blood from his cut wrist, he wrote on bathroom's wall:

"_For my god, for the people whose freedom I stole, I will sacrifice my life.''_

_"All political figures have 24 hours to quit, all of you, if the conditions are not met"_

_"For me, your god, I shall sacrifice your lives." _

Then, with his pen, he stabbed himself in the neck to death.

- HRUHRUHRUHRU! I can't believe this! You truly surprised me with this! But! Why did they say it was an accident?! Was the situation impossible?! Did you fail?!

- No, I took everything in consideration, I made him kill himself 5 minutes after his speech, while going to the bathroom, the plan couldn't have worked very well if he were to do this in the helicopter.

- But, then?!

- They are covering it up, how could they tell the people that their President committed suicide?

- This is a bit late isn't it? He died 3 hours ago.

- Of course, they needed a good lie to cover it up.

- What did you solve, then? No one knows that you killed him!

- Oh, but, they do.

- What?

- You see, the beginning of my plan, involves me, informing the world of my existence. At the very first stage of the plan, I make my existence clear to the people who rule this world, to all political figures, to all the rich people out there, to all who spread their corruption through their dirty money. The first stage isn't even over, yet, and when it will be over, even the common people will suspect something is wrong.

- What is next?

- Over the next couple of days, the leaders of the world will all commit suicide, even though the common people will be told that the leaders were involved in accidents, or other stuff, eventually, they will get suspicious. Anyone would, if the leaders of the most powerful countries were to die in the same week, am I right?

- Even so, won't they get replaced?

- I'm sure they will, but I told you, this is only the first stage, I'm just making my presence felt through the world. And lets face it, eventually the replacements will stop, out of fear or out of human flesh, while my Death Note holds an infinite number of pages, Nate smiles.

- Infinite, how did you know that?

- Well, why don't you turn the page over?

Nuro was amazed by what he saw.

- When?!

- This morning, told you, it's been a busy morning.

In just one morning Nate filled over twenty pages with names of political and influential figures.

- How did you find out that the note has infinite pages?

- I don't exactly know how, but as it seems, there is this illusion the note creates, no matter how much you write, even though there is always the same number of empty pages, it's thickness never changes, I can't explain it, and you probably can't either, but what I realized from it, is that I could write even ten billion names, if I wanted to.

- This changes things, Nate. You overcame all my expectations, in one morning you managed to prove me that you are worthy of this note. I am so happy that I chose you.

- Hahahaha! Oh, I knew it! You killed the last owner didn't you?! You killed Twilight!

- Hruhruhruhru! You got me, she was a boring person, actually, I just couldn't stand her!

- There was no accident, was it? You chose me!

- You got it, says Nuro with a big smile on his face.

At the same time, somewhere, in the virtual world, the avatars of 5 mysterious people were having a meeting. Their faces were covered either with hoods or strange metal helmets, each of them had a name above their head; Monolith, End, Vertigo, Nemesis and Gunso.

- What did you call us for? We were supposed to have a meeting in 5 months, says Vertigo.

- You guys really don't watch the news? asks Gunso.

- The President of USA is dead, so what? asks Monolith.

- Is that all you know? asks Gunso.

- Who watches the news nowadays? asks Vertigo.

- Kururu is missing, says Nemesis.

- Look, we have a problem, I already discussed it with End, something is wrong, says Gunso.

- What problems? asks Monolith.

- A few days ago in USA, a reporter died of a heart attack, live. After a few days, a couple of students from the same school died in mysterious ways; suicide, heart attacks, accidents, 10 students died in a matter of days, and today, the President of the USA, was the only victim to die when a helicopter crashed, says Gunso.

- I don't understand. Are you saying that Kururu is breaking the rules? asks Monolith.

- She is dead, says Nemesis.

- That is the most probable situation. From what Gunso said, it seems we have a new owner who is testing the note, says Vertigo.

- I can't contact her, says Gunso.

- So, she either got killed by the new owner, or she died in an accident and then someone else picked it up, says Monolith.

- Exactly, the problem is that we have a rogue owner, from what I can see, he or she doesn't shies away from killing, says Gunso.

- What about Nuro? asks Monolith.

- That bastard most likely doesn't even knows that Kururu is dead, he is probably wandering around somewhere, he was always against our alliance, against what we didn't do, says Vertigo.

- It doesn't really matters if Nuro contacted the new owner, he probably wouldn't help us find him or she in the first place, says Gunso.

- What is the point of this conversation? asks Nemesis

- We have a reckless killer on the loose, we must erase him, says End.

- Wow! Wait a second! We don't know if he is truly evil, if he knew about us, he might agree to join us, says Monolith.

- Yeah, he is right. For now he acted like we did at first, it's probably just curiosity, we killed much more than he did, says Gunso.

- Yes, but does the world know about our killings? Do they suspect anything?! End is right, the new owner is a reckless murderer, he is attracting too much attention. From what I can see, the new owner is just a frustrated teenager, it's too dangerous to allow such a person to own a Death Note, says Vertigo.

- We all agreed on the rules when we created this alliance, we all know that killing like that endangers even our existence. Throwing the world into chaos will result in us getting hurt. If war breaks loose, or if anarchy engulfs this world, then our notes won't help us anymore, a Death Note won't protect you from a nuke, it won't protect you from riots or assassins, a Death Note won't give or earn you food if the factories aren't producing anymore, and once the world is eaten by chaos, information will eventually die, and with it, our ability to kill. Making our existence known to the world, and killing in front of the world is too dangerous! It is our responsibility to protect the peace of the world, says End.

- Some people on the internet are already talking about Kira. Yes, he might be reckless, but he doesn't knows about our alliance, about the consequences of his actions, if he did, he might join us, says Gunso.

- I doubt that Nuro will tell him about us, says Vertigo.

- Are we going to contact him? asks Monolith.

- Finding him shouldn't be that hard, if we managed to contact him, we might convince him to join us and respect our rules, and if he doesn't, we are 5 and he is 1, we have much more experience than he has, and he doesn't knows we exist, so we even have the element of surprise.

- If the owner doesn't realizes the consequences of his actions, on his own, then he isn't worthy of being part of our alliance, we will give him 7 more days, if he does any more mistakes, when we are going to find him, it won't be to ask him to join us, says End.

- That sounds good to me, I will monitor his actions and I will give you a full report in a week, says Gunso.

- Then, it is settled, says Monolith.

- Whatever, says Vertigo.

- Pointless, says Nemesis.

End of conversation.

**End of Chapter 5 : Making my presence felt**

**Next : Chapter 6 : Murderous intent**


End file.
